


Welcome to the Island of Hybrids

by Lyr_the_blue_rose



Series: Highschool Hybrids(Haikyuu) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, It's told from the view of a guide, Not every character from each club is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyr_the_blue_rose/pseuds/Lyr_the_blue_rose
Summary: Welcome to Japan! Or as people may call it,the Island of Hybrids. You've been granted with a close up meet up with some of Japan's best volleyball team members! And their hybrid forms including the incredibly rare,Arctic Fox!





	1. Quick intro

**Author's Note:**

> So,in Cats,Video Games and Angry Hissings I did explain basics but,I feel like I can explain it better er. Or I might just be rambling and no one wants that. Enjoy this ramble of my mind. Chapter 2 doesn't have Fukuroudani or Shiratorizawa in it sorry. I don't own Haikyuu

(A/N This does not exactly connect to the real world and our endangered species ,but it does share similarities. Forgive me if I offend anyone in anyway,please tell me if I do.).

Kozume Kenma-Calico house cat (uncommon color,common species of housecat,not threatened)

Yaku Morisuke-Sand cat(uncommon,not threatened)

Haiba Lev-Lion(rare,threatened)

Kuroo Tetsuro-Black Panther(very rare,endangered)

Yamamoto Taketora-Bengal Tiger( rare,endangered)

Iwazumi Hajime-Arctic wolf(uncommon,threatened)

Oikawa Tooru-arctic fox(incredibly rare,critically endangered)

Matsukawa Issei-gray wolf(common,not threatened)

Hanamaki Takahiro-gray wolf(common,not threatened)

Daichi Sawamura- Torresian Crow(very common,not threatened)

Kageyama Tobio-Fan tailed Raven(somewhat uncommon,not threatened)

Hinata Shouyou- Little Crow(very common,not threatened)

Sugawara Koushi-Eurasian Collared Dove (common,not threatened)

Nishinoya Yuu- Little Crow(very common,not threatened)

Asahi Azumane-Osprey(uncommon,somewhat threatened)

Tanaka Ryusuke-Common Crow(very common,not threatened)

Kiyoko Shimizu- Sinaloa crow(common,not threatened)

Yachi Hitoka- Common Crow(very common,not threatened)

Tsukishima Kei-red tailed hawk(uncommon,somewhat threatened)

Yamaguchi Tadashi-Common Crow(very common,not threatened)

Bokuto Koutarou-Horned owl(common,not threatened)

Akaashi Keiji-Barn owl(uncommon,not threatened)

Ushijima Wakatoshi-Golden eagle(uncommon,somewhat threatened)

Tendo Satori-Condor(common,not threatened)

Semi Eita-Harpy eagle(rare,threatened)

Shirabu Kenjiro-black kite(uncommon,not threatened)


	2. Welcome to Japan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slanted writing is an action or a thought not said by the guide. Sorry if the pov changes get confusing at times.

           Welcome to Japan! Please,watch your step don't trip!. Now,look around don't freak out though. There's people all around you with wings,scales,tails and furry ears. No need to be alarmed however,you're standing on the Island of Hybrids!. Now,if you will please follow me. The majority of people here don't see may non-hybrids so they may cast glances at you once or twice but they mean no harm. As stated before,you are here to meet some of Japan's best volleyball team members and learned more about hybrids. Oh,yes you're right. Hybrids aren't native to anywhere but the majority of the population lives here in Japan. Yes there are others than live in other countries. Yes sadly,there are a few species that haven't been seen in years. No,your species is not determined by where you live or your race. It is your soul or personality. Not everyone is born a hybrid,they find if they are when they hit puberty if they grow animal features or not. If the parents are hybrids there the greater chance of the child/children being hybrids. 

           There are people,non-hybrids who love to show hybrids as a trophy especially rare species or rare colored ones. Many organizations here in Japan are trying to minimize that problem as well as the rising problem facilities that force breed. However our own government might start allowing these facilities to be more open because as you known different hybrid species are have decreased in population severely. 

          Anyways,to continue on our path allow me to tell you about the different hybrid species. Like animals in the wild there are so many hybrids. Hybrids are categorized in different categories depending on their threatened level and how common they are to be found. For example,this is the arctic fox. An incredibly rare species which is critically endangered. On the other end,the Eurasian Collared Dove is a common species and not threatened at all. Different hybrids work differently. Some had enhanced hearing,others physical strength and those of the avian species can fly. Well,I suppose that's a given. Oh! We're coming up on our first team,Nekoma. It's nicknamed the school of felines and particularly it's volleyball team. Please wait here for a second while I inform them of our arrival. 

* * *

 

           Terrible sorry for the long wait! It seems only a few members can come out and introduce themselves. Follow me watch your step. _Your guide walks over to Nekoma High's courtyard as you follow_. This is Kozume Kenma,Kuroo Tetsuro,Yaku Morisuke,Haiba Lev and Yamamoto Taketora. _All five are wearing volleyball outfits which are black and red,two boys were wearing giant smiles. You shake the hands of all five and notice that one seems to be more shy,the one with a calico tail and blond ears. "If I may ask,who are you?"You ask the shyer boy._

 _"Ah..It's Kozume..,"._ It's truly an honor to meet you all. Would you mind informing us of your hybrid forms?  _The one with black messy bed hair smiles and nods. "I'm Kuroo Tetsuro,a black panther. Nekoma's middle blocker and captain,". The smallest one speaks up next._

_"Names Yaku Morisuke,Nekoma's libero. Sand cat,". The shyest one speaks up next quieter than the others._

_"It's...Kozume,Kozume Kenma. calico house cat,Nekoma's setter,"._

_"Heart and mind of the team as well,"Kuroo pipes in earning a light blush from Kozume-san. The tallest one who has been wearing a giant kilowatt smile speaks up much louder._

_"I'm Haiba Lev,lion and I'm Nekoma's ace!,". This earns a harsh glare from the last of the members,one that looks deadly._

_"I"m Yamamoto Taketora and I AM Nekoma's ace! I'm a bengal tiger,". His volume blows you and everyone else away. Lev seems to be laughing silently in the background barely able to keep his voice concealed._

_"Yamamoto,quit yelling,"Yaku groans._ Oh,oh my! A black panther you say? Ah but your bed hair keeps your ears hidden Kuroo-san. And Haiba-san,you've got interesting colored ears and a tail.

_"It so coool!It matches the color of my hair as well!"he says smiling._

_"It's always been like this. I just let it do it's own thing now,I gave up on trying to get it to settle down,"Kuroo remarks laughing to himself. You ask a question,_

_"Are black panthers rare?"._ Excellent question and yes they are. I have a list of all the volleyball team members and their hybrid forms. But that would spoil this trip so you'll all get the list at the end. Question for the endangered species,what is it like from your experience?

_"Nothing different. Expect the attention and the ever so persistent courtiers,"Kuroo replied shrugging._

_"Wait,you think that's a bad thing? It's great! The attention is AMAZIN-YAMAMOTO STOP YELLING,"Yaku cut off the tiger shouting._ Haha,I can see you have great friends around Kuroo-san. Well,we have our next meeting with Karasuno,we best be going.  _Everyone said their goodbyes before you an everyone else follow the guide back into the bus._

* * *

             Our next stop is the home of the crows,Karasuno High! They were the ones who finally broke Shiratorizawa Academy win streak in the finals after a long game. They can be a bit much but they're avians unlike the felines of Nekoma. We'll only be meeting some of their members like last time. 

 _"What type of avians?"someone asks._ Mainly crows. You'll meet them but they're mainly crows. Ah,here they are. To the court yard we go!.  _The group follows the guide towards Karasuno's courtyard where 4 figures stood._ This Daichi Sawamura,Sugawara Koushi,Nishinoya Yuu and Hinata Shoyo.  _Like the last time,they're wearing volleyball outfits which are black and orange. All have feathered wings unlike the furry ears and tails of the others. All four wings were black .One of them has a park leader like aura with black hair and a warming smile,the one that speaks first._

_"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Daichi Sawamura. I'm a Torresian Crow and Karasuno's wing spiker along with being the captain.,". The smallest of the bunch speaks up excitingly._

_"Im Nishinoya Yuu! I'm just a common little crow and Karasuno's libero! Also the maker of the all powerful ROLLLLLIINNG THUN-Alright,alright Yuu. We don't need to distract them from their goal,". The figure with light grey hair politely stops the out bursting crow._

_"I'm Sugawara Koushi,one of Karasuno's setters the other being Kageyama Tobio who is out of town at the moment. I'm a Eurasian Collared Dove,if you hadn't noticed. Karasuno's vice captian,". And the last one spoke jumping up and down excitingly._

_"I'm Hinata Shoyo! One of Karasuno's middle blockers and a common little crow!,"._ Hinata-san quick question,what is it like to land the quick attack perfected by yourself and Kageyama-san?  _Hinata's eyes lit up like a thousand light bulbs._

_"It's all like gwahhh and wooo!". There's the question bugging your mind,how can someone so small be a middle blocker but it seems you've found your answer. He may not seem like much but a force to be reckoned with._

_"I actually have a question in mind for you all. I'm curious on what you guys think on hybrids,"Sugawara-san asks. Everyone stops to think about the question._

_"Hybrids are pretty interesting. How you're able to combine animal and human DNA and on top of that have it be a sucess,I find it interesting,"one answers._

_"You guys are pretty cool,being able to fly around and have animal abilities! Almost like super heroes,"someone else replies. Sugawara and Daichi laugh to themselves._ Alright,one more stop. Aoba Johsai! _The guide walks back to the bus as everyone wave goodbye._

* * *

 

Alright,so we will only be able to meet two members of this team as they are the only ones available to meet up. I understand everyone's excitement to meet the arctic fox which is why I saved this one for the last.  _Everyone nods_. I thank you for taking the time out of your day to understand the ways of hybrids. Many people still don't understand them in the way they should be honestly. Ah here we are. _Everyone gets off the bus and walks towards Aoba Johsai's court yard where two figures stand. Both have white ears but one pair is thicker than the other._ Oikawa Tooru and Iwazumi Hajime. Both are wearing their  normal school outfits.  _You can spot the arctic fox out,the very handsome boy smiling. His ears give it away and the small tail behind him. The other must be an arctic wolf._

_"Ya ho! Oikawa Tooru,arctic fox. Aoba Johsai's captain and setter,"he states proudly. The other one sighs quietly._

_"Iwazumi Hajime,arctic wolf. Aoba Johsai's ace and wing spiker. I am Aoba Johsai's vice captain,"._

_"Iwa-chan! Don't be so gloomy,". Iwazumi sighs to himself._ Oikawa-san,what's it like to be an arctic fox?

              _"Ah,it's amazing! All the attention from everyone although Iwa-chan doesn't like it for unstated reasons,"Oikawa replies._

              _"Shut it trashykawa,"_. I see,I would think so. Your species is very endangered to the point of near extinction. Do organizations often contact you because you're such an endangered species of hybrid?

             " _They do but I don't get letters,they just seem to disappear in the mail. I already get enough attention because who can resist this fa-OW". Iwazumi stops the arctic fox slapping him in the back of his head._

 _"Don't be so full of yourself Trashykawa,"Iwazumi states._ And you Iwazumi-san. The arctic wolves are an uncommon but beautiful species. I haven't seen many arctic wolves around here,where are they mainly found? 

_"There aren't many in Japan for reasons unknown to myself. I don't know where they are found as hybrid species don't have a certain country that they are from,"._

_"Are they're many arctic wolves left in the world?"someone asks. Iwazumi nods._

_"There are,just not here in Japan for unknown reasons as I stated before,"._ I believe this is all the time we have. There are two other well known schools however we cannot meet with them unfortunately.  _Everyone says their goodbyes and follow the guide back to the bus._ The other twos schools Fukuroudani and Shiratorizawa are too busy to meet up with us. Well,thank you for joining me along this quick trip.  _The guide hands out the list that was mentioned to us_ _earlier._ This is the list I told you all about earlier. Anyways,thank you for joining myself. I hope you will come back to Japan in your own free time! And spread awareness of hybrid rights in other countries if you can,anything to help this fight against hybrid abusers and discrimination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews(?) and have a good day/night/afternoon. Ah,and comment what type of hybrid you would be and why. Personally,I would be an eagle because flying would be cool and out of all birds I favorite eagles.


End file.
